Tim RaflesiaEdisi Karoke
by hitsuika kuchiki
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo shoutaichou dkk tuker nasib sama orang-orang di Indonesia, berhubung soutaichou habis nonton tv program tuker nasib...please read don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1

Minna….maaf ya kalo fanfic ku agak gaje..mohon reviewnya ya….

Bleach punya om Taito…(Tite Kubo maksudnya)…

**D' KAROKE'S**

CHAPTER 1

Pagi-pagi sekali hell butterfly sudah asyik hilir mudik ke seluruh penjuru seiretei untuk menginformasikan adanya rapat kapten dadakan.

Para kapten mulai bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan. Apa karena telah telah terjadi hal yang buruk pada soutaichou?? Karena akhir-akhir ini soutaichou terlihat murung dan tidak bertenaga. Suara-suara riuh rendah terdengar disana sini hingga akhirnya soutaicho masuk kedalam ruangan, dan mendadak suara-suara itu pun lenyap.

"Oke….hadirin yang ada disini mari kita sambut pembawa acara yang paling ditunggu karena ketampanannya…yaitu saya Yamamato….." teriak yama-jii gaje yang merasa dirinya mirip Choky Sitohang.

"Ssshhh…taicho….ini bukan take me out Indonesia, ini meeting kapten" kata Sasakibe fukutaichou

"Uhmmm,,,,ohhhh…maaf " mendadak yama-jii langsung sadar n kembali jaim sementara kapten yang lain sweatdrop.

"Tujuan meeting kali ini adalah ….kita akan bertukar nasib" katanya datar tanpa ekspresi kayak gayanya Fenny Rose lagi membawakan acara silet.

"Hah…tukar nasib??? Maksudnya gimana soutaichou?" Tanya Kyoraku taichou

"Jadi karena ga ada kerjaan, iseng-iseng saya buka youtube gitu, liat-liat kali aja ada yang seru. Eh ternyata ada salah satu program TV judulnya Tuker Nasib, dimana orang kaya tukeran rumah n kerjaan sama orang miskin" soutaicho menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar sampe ga terasa keluar busa dari mulutnya.

"Terus…maksudnya kita disuruh tukeran juga sama orang-orang di Rukongai gitu??" Tanya Komamura Taichou

"Jawabannya adalah …….anda kurang beruntung, jangan putus asa, coba terus!!!!!!!"

"Ssshhh taicho..ini bukan kuis, yang serius ah……" tegur Sasakibe fukutaichou

"Oke..oke maaf…! Kita bukan tukeran sama orang-orang di Rukongai, tapi sama orang didunia nyata"

"Oh….sama orang-orang diKarakura ya…." Tebak Renji

"Bukan…salah….."

"Kalo gitu sama siapa?" Kata Soi Fong dah mulai ga sabar

"Sama orang di Indonesia…." Jawab soutaichou sambil tersenyum bangga

" Hah, Indonesia??? Dimana tuh??? Tanya Soi fon lagi

"Pokoknya negaranya uokeee punya, T-O-P B-G-T deh"

"Apaan tuh T-O-P B-G-T?"Tanya Kira ga mudeng

"Top Banget dong Kira, ga gaul ah kamu" jawab soutaicho senang

"Trus misinya gimana soutaichou?" Kali ini Unohana taichou yang tanya

"Jadi nanti kita akan tukeran sama para pegawai disalah satu kantor yang paling terkenal se-Indonesia, yang merupakan abdi negara itu. Kita bakal ngerjain tugasnya, menjalani kehidupannya, de-el-el deh. Trus mereka dah ta' kasih profile kita dan kita dah punya profile mereka berikut fotonya." Jawab soutaichou berkobar-kobar.

"Maksudnya pegawai negeri gitu Taichou?" Ukitake masih penasaran

"Hmmmm…gimana yah, kalo dibilang pegawai negeri bukan tapi kalau dibilang bukan pegawai negeri ya ngga juga siy. Ummm….gimana ya??? Yah..pokoknya elit banget deh..kalian ga usah khawatir. Ini nih sekalian profile nya. Tolong dilihat dan dipelajari baik-baik. Oh iya sekalian disitu dah tertera siapa memerankan siapa" kata soutaichou sambil menyerahkan gulungan kertas.

Para kapten itu langsung berebut mau lihat gulungan kertas itu dengan ganas kayak macan ngliat kancil (???). Digulungan kertas itu tertera nama-nama dari dunia sono (Indonesia maksudnya) plus keterangannya dan nama-nama shinigami yang akan memerankannya.

Nama tim: Raflesia (kayak ga ada bunga yang lain)

Pimpinan tim: Mr. Nandar (pekerja keras, saking kerasnya sampai lupa waktu, hobi tenis dan menyanyi) - a.k.a Yama-jii (Taichou Divisi 1)

Wakil: Mr. Rahmadi (suabar buanget, suka senyam senyum) - a.k.a Ichimaru Gin (Taichou Divisi 3)

Anggota: Mrs. Nima (suabar banget dan pengertian, tapi kalau marah sereeemmm) - a.k.a Unohana Retsu (Taichou Divisi 4)

Anggota: Ms. Septa (lembut dan tegas, berkacamata) - a.k.a Ise Nanao (Fukutaichou Divisi 8)

Anggota: Ms. Anggra (Pendiam, jangkung) – a.k.a Kotetsu Isane (Fukutaichou Divisi 4)

Anggota: Ms. Daya (kecil, kurus, cablak) – a.k.a Soi Fon (Taichou Divisi 2), agak maksa mirip-miripin.

Anggota: Ms. Vita (kecil, makannya banyak, cablak, cengengesan, tukang palak uang sppd) – a.k.a Matsumoto Rangiku (Fukutaichou Divisi 10), bajunya ga kayak rangiku jadi ini agak maksa juga.

Anggota: Mr. Nugra (cablak, ngomongnya asal-asalan, makannya banyak, suka pisang) – a.k.a Abarai Renji (Fukutaichou Divisi 6)

Anggota: Mr. Iway (sama kayak Mr. Nugra tapi doi ga suka pisang) – a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo (Shinigami Daigo)

Anggota: Mr. Mansour (lelet, clumsy, suka dijahilin, selalu ketinggalan, tapi baik hati) – a.k.a Yamada Hanatarou (7th divisi 4)

"Yama-jii, kok namaku ga ada? Tanya Hitsugaya protes

"Eits…no protest..ini keputusan final. Ini kan masih trial alias percobaan, jadi 10 orang dululah, kalau sukses nti di tambahin dengan orang yang berbeda. Soalnya pemeran ini emang udah dicocokin sifatnya alias diliat yang punya sifat paling mirip. Lagian cucuku, kamu jaga seiretei ajah ya…Nanti banyak hollow lagi" kata yama-jii sambil manggut-manggut kayak hiasan mobil yang bisa manggut-manggut kalau mobilnya bergerak.

Didunia sana a.k.a Indonesia, segerombolan orang juga sedang membaca profile seperti yang diberikan Yama-jii tai bedanya, pada profile yang diberikan ini yang diuraikan adalah keterangan mengenai shinigaminya.

"Oke…semuanya hari ini kita pulang cepet, soalnya besok kan kita mau tuker nasib" kata Mr. Nandar

"Horeeee…semuanya berteriak senang…." Saking senangnya Mr. Mansour sampai guling-guling lebay ditanah.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Minnaaa..mohon RnR ya…..

Sankyuuuuuu………………..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 akhirnya bisa dirilis juga…

Orange Burst: kurang ndeso ya??? Hehehehehhe….tunggu ya…nti ta' buat lebih ndeso lagi…kan fic ini belum selesai nih…

Jess Kuchiki: alhamdulillah kalau kamu suka sama ceritaku…review terus ya…dan semoga ceritanya tetep fresh

Shinomori Naomi: wehehehehehehe makasiy ya….emang aku sengaja bikin soutaichou yang lebay…kan biasanya jaim banget tuh….

Minna thx atas reviewnya…

**D' KAROKE'S**

CHAPTER 2

Yooosssshhh..persiapan dah selesai…baik tim Soutaichou yang ada di Seiretei maupun tim Pak Nandar yang ada di Indonesia. Nah masing-masing tim udah siap menuju pintu yang akan mengantar mereka ke tujuan masing-masing, sambil diiringi oleh hell butterfly.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira dua puluh menit portal penghubung tidak mau terbuka. Loh…gimana sih? Semua bingung, semua panic, cemas, kayak anak sekolah mau menghadapi UAN. Tiba-tiba Kurotsuchi taichou datang ketempat soutaichou dkk didepan gerbang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Soutaichou…mohon maaf nih, sepertinya saat ini proses untuk transfer sama orang-orang Indonesia ga bisa dilakukan.."

"Loh kenapa?" Tanya soutaichou ga sabar

"Gerbang portalnya ga mau kebuka soutaichou"

"Kok bisa?!"

"Iya soalnya, saat ini listrik di Indonesia lagi byar pet melulu....pemadaman bergilir katanya, jadi ga cukup daya deh untuk membuka portal penghubung" jelas Kurotsuchi panjang lebar.

"Iiiiihhhh…PLN yang aneh" kata soutaichou yang keliatan super sewot

"Tenang soutaichou….yang sebel bukan cuma soutaichou aja, orang-orang di Indonesia lebih sebel lagi malah. Bayangin aja kerugian yang timbul akibat pemadalam itu. Terutama usaha kecil, contohnya usaha pembuatan kue. Gara-gara listriknya mati ehh..kuenya jadi setengah mateng, soalnya kan pake oven listrik. Ato usaha warteg, nasinya juga setengah mateng gara-gara rice cookernya ga bisa nyala…." Kata Nemu yang tiba2 muncul disamping Kurotsuchi taichou. Doi juga ikutan sebel gara2 pas liat di youtube berita mengenai pemadaman bergilir di Indonesia membuat pengusaha warteg jadi bangkrut, soalnya si Nemu waktu pas survey di Indonesia sempet makan siang di warteg. Eeehhh…ga disangka doi jatuh cinta sama tempe mendoan n makanan khas warteg lainnya secara 3M, Murah, Meriah, Muntah (yang terakhir karena kebanyakan makan jadi perutnya kekenyangan).

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa mereka masing-masing pulang kerumah…

Sudah dua hari pertukaran tertunda…dan belum ada kabar hingga saat ini. Hufffff…jengkel, kesal, marah, sebel, pengen nangis, semua campur aduk jadi satu.

Hitsugaya tampak serius membaca lembaran kertas yang sedikit terserak diatas mejanya, hingga dia tidak menyadari Matsumoto memasuki ruang kerja.

"Duileehh taichou, serius amat siy? Lagi baca naon?" Tanya Matsumoto yang langsung ngegelosor disofa.

"Naon..naon…bahasa apaan tuh?" Tanya Hitsugaya sebel karena jadi kaget.

"Iiiihhh toichou..ga gaul banget siy, itu bahasa sunda tau. Artinya "apa". Kan nanti kita bakalan tinggal di Bandung katanya. Nah di Bandung itu pakenya bahasa sunda. Gitu taichou…"

"Tumben tau…biasanya kalo harus belajar, kamu males banget"

"Iya nih taichou…sebenernya agak males juga nih ikut program tuker nasib ini"

"Kenapa mangnya"

"Ga mirip banget sama aku. Aku dah komplain sama soutaichou, kenapa harus aku yang jadi Vita ini. Soalnya kesannya maksa banget. Eh dijawab sama soutaichou emang sengaja maksa soalnya ga ada shinigami cewe yang lain. Huffftttttt……."

"Ya udah jalanin aja kenapa..lagian ambil positifnya dong, kan karena kamu ikut program pertukaran ini kamu jadi ga ngerjain kerjaan divisi 10."

"Iiiiihhh taichou salah..justru kerjaan mereka yang di Indonesia ini berat banget. Tau nggak taichou, jadi auditor. Pemeriksa gituh. Duuhhh kerjaannya itu lho…." Kata Matsumoto sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan sejurus kemudian memberikan map kepada Toushirou.

Toushirou lalu mengambil map tersebut dan membaca berkas didalamnya. Didalam map tersebut terdapat berkas informasi mengenai Vita dengan lengkap dan detail.

"Hehehehehehehe…selamat ya Matsumoto…kayaknya kamu bakalan kurus setelah kerja disana. Lagian ini karma juga buat kamu karena selalu mengabaikan tugas2mu sebagai seorang fukutaichou." Ledek Toushirou.

"Wuuwww taichou jangan gitu dong….." Matsumoto merengut

"Ingat Matsumoto kamu harus sepenuh hati memerankan si Vita ini. She's a very smart girl and nice too, I think"

"Wuidiiiiih taichou pake bahasa Inggris"

"Ya iyalah mangnya kamu doang yang bisa pake bahasa lain"

"Hooohhh…ini nih Jakarta….." kata Renji terkagum-kagum

"Weleh-weleh…apaan tuh yang tinggi berkilau-kilau itu" Tanya Ichigo sambil nunjuk2 dengan norak kearah Monas.

"Ummm… namanya Monas, yang berkilau-kilau itu emas" jawab Soi fon sambil buka buku tourism guide nya.

"Weeeeeewwww…..huebat…." kata yang lain serempak.

Lalu tiba-tiba…sebuah mobil CRV mendekat dan turunlah seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil tapi kumisnya luebat banget. Kayaknya dia kelebihan pake minyak Firdaus deh (minyak penumbuh rambut dan bulu).

"Maaf…dengan rombongan Pak Nandar? Tanyanya

"Ya, benar, dengan saya sendiri" jawab soutaichou yang saat ini sudah dalam gigainya Pak Nandar.

"Mohon maaf ya pak menunggu agak lama. Maklum kendaraan dinas kan cuma sedikit jadi gantian dulu sama yang lain. Nanti kita konvoi dua mobil untuk mengantar bapak ke Bandung katanya.

Akhirnya semua masuk mobil dengan tertib. Agak merasa risih juga karena resmi banget bo'. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Bandung banyak pemandangan yang tersaji.

"Eh Ichigo, orang Indonesia baik-baik ya..liat deh mereka pada lari2 sambil bawa makanan sama minuman nyamperin mobil kita" kata Renji yang bingung ngeliat pedagang asongan beramai-ramai menyerbu mobil mereka ketika berhenti untuk mengisi bensin.

"Ssshhh….Iway bukan Ichigo..kita udah digigai nih, lagian itu pedagang asongan tau bukan orang yang mau ngasih makanan n minuman gratis" kata Ichigo sewot.

"Masa sih, tau darimana?" Tanya renji ga percaya.

"Ya iyalah, tadi gw liat mobil depan kita gitu. Habis ngambil mineral water dia ngasih uang. Itu tandanya ga gratis kan…"

"Ohhh……" kata renji, matsumoto dan isane serempak yang kebetulan ikut denger juga.

"Nah bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, kita dah sampai kantor, silahkan masuk" kata bapak berkumis lebat tadi. Tim seiretei hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam gedung.

Pintu secara otomastis terbuka sendiri dan ditengah ruangan yang besar terdapat vas bunga yang super besar dan berwarna warni serta berbau harum tentunya. Pak satpam yang menjaga meja resepsionis mengangguk dengan hormat.

"Soutaichou, kita kemana lagi nih?" Tanya Hanatarou

"Hmmm…dari buku agenda ini siy, ruangan kita ada dilantai 3. Dari lift belok kanan"

Beramai-ramai mereka menaiki lift dengan ichigo yang menjadi pemandunya. Mengingat yang lain dari seiretei dan ga ada yang tau gimana cara pake lift kan…..

"Ingat ya, jangan sampai keceplosan panggil nama. Tugas kalian masing-masing ada didalam agenda yang sudah beta bagikan…" kata soutaicho dengan logat ambon secara pak nandar emang orang ambon.

"Eh baiklah….." kata yang lain serempak dengan gaya ambon juga.

"Duileeehhh soutaichou..ga usah segitunya kali logatnya. Si Pak Nandar juga ga gitu2 amat kali kalo ngomong" soi fon sweatdrop

"Yah biar lebih meresapi aja" jawab soutaichou kalem

Setelah keluar dari dalam lift, masing-masing menuju meja kerjanya. Baru duduk beberapa menit, tiba-tiba lampunya mati. Soutaichou dan yang lain berdoa semoga matinya sampe jam pulang kantor, biar ga kerja. Karena jujur aja mereka bener2 ga ngerti cara pake laptop, apalagi ngerjain tugas2 kantornya timnya Pak Nandar.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya bel pulang berdering, dan mereka berkemas-kemas. Sesuai dengan yang tertulis pada agenda, jadwal untuk hari itu sepulang kantor adalah karoke bersama. Mereka lalu berkumpul bersama di bawah pohon beringin yang berusia ratusan tahun di area parker.

"Ummmm taichou karoke itu apaan?" tanya Isane kepada Unohana taichou.

"Yeee…isane meneketehe kan kita sama-sama dari seiretei juga" jawab unohana yang sekarang jadi pake bahasa gaul.

"Itu loh kita nyanyi bareng gitu didalam ruangan" jawab ichigo.

"Kok tau?" Tanya renji ga percaya.

"Ya iyalah….masa iya dong, kan dijepang gw suka karokean juga kali. Kok lo gitu sih Ren, kesannya gw ndeso banget" jawab ichigo sewot.

"Hohohohoho…….." Renji ketawa sekenanya.

"Syukurlah ada ichigo, jadi kita ga bodoh-bodoh banget. Kan jepang sama Indonesia ga beda-beda banget kayaknya kehidupannya" kata Unohana taichou.

"Iya sih….." kata yang lain serempak.

"Well anyway, kita naik apa nih Minul Nista?" kata Nanao.

"Hah Minul Nista? Apaan tuh?" tanya Hanatarou.

"Ampuuunn dj…hanatarou…..plis deh….baca dong buku agendanya……Minul Nista itu tuh ya nama tempat karokenya….." jawab Unohana taichou yang sekarang makin gaul bahasanya.

"Eh..eh taichou…kok jadi makin gaul sih ngomongnya?? Salut deh Tanya Isane.

"Ya iyalah secara taichoumu ini belajar kamus gaulnya Debbie Sahertian (suit…suit numpang promosi ya mbak Debbie…)"

"Hooo-oooooh" kata yang lain serempak ber-O ria……

"Naik taksi aja deh…..kita ga tau juga kan lokasinya dimana……" saran Ichigo

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Minul Nista….lalu Ichigo melakukan konfirmasi pada resepsionis.

"Permisi mbak…saya mau konfirmasi atas nama Pak Nandar"

"Oh baiklah… Sebentar ya pak……silahkan pak di ruangan VVIP 32"

"Eh…eh…ichigo VVIP, apaan sih?" tanya Matsumoto bingung

"Itu salah satu ruangan paling mahal di tempat karoke ini" jawab Hanatarou

"Iya…udah tau kalo itu mah. Kan didaftar harga juga ada. Maksudnya singkatannya getuuu…." Matsumoto jengkel

"Sssshhhh….ga penting deh…malu niy jangan ribut melulu kayak rebutan pembagian sembako gratis ajah. Udah kita ikutin si Ichigo ajah…." kata Gin yang sedari awal cuman diem aja.

"Sembako apaan sih?" tanya Renji polos

Renji langsung dapet death glares dari semua orang.

Sesampainya di ruangan….

"Silahkan menikmati karokenya Pak…bu…."kata petugas Minul Nista yang mengantarkan mereka.

Lima menit pertama……

Lima menit kedua…..

Lima menit ketiga….

"Dengdong……yak maaf waktu anda telah habis….apa jawaban saudara….." kata Gin yang tiba2 maju kedepan sambil ngikutin gayanya Helmi Yahya waktu ngebawain acara Siapa Berani.

Yang lain sweatdrop……

TO BE CONTINUED……..


	3. Chapter 3

Minna..maaf ya Chapter 3 kelamaan dirilis hamper setahun…..enjoy it…..dont forget to r N r…

Ruise: hehehehehe…kan belum selesai tuh ceritanya….makanya baca terus ya…..biar tau kelanjutannya..

Anezaki-Ai10: gaje? Masa sih….(ditimpuk anezaki) hehehhehehe….nanti akan ada bagian yg ndeso dan toushirounya….makanya baca terus ya….

Minna thx atas reviewnya yah…

Bleach punya om Taito…(Tite Kubo maksudnya)…

-0o0-

"Silahkan menikmati karokenya Pak…bu…."kata petugas Minul Nista yang mengantarkan mereka.

Lima menit pertama…

Lima menit kedua…..

Lima menit ketiga….

"Dengdong…yak maaf waktu anda telah habis….apa jawaban saudara….." kata Gin yang tiba2 maju kedepan sambil ngikutin gayanya Helmi Yahya waktu ngebawain acara Siapa Berani.

Yang lain sweatdrop…gimana ngga. Kan pada bingung semua mau ngapain…jadi tetap terdiam kayak patung ganesha di candi Borobudur, eehhh…si Ichimaru malah ngegaring.

"Wokeeeeee…..kita mulai nyanyi aja" kata ichigo ngikutin gayanya Tora sudiro waktu iklan Bukopin. Berhubung mereka baru dateng ke Indonesia, trus kebanyakan nonton TV mulai dari acara gossip, reality show, uka-uka (masih jaman ya?),klip music, de-el-el jadinya mereka menjiplak plek 100% apa yang ada di tv. Termasuk iklan2 itu, makanya gaya bahasanya rada lebay dan gaje.

"Duuuhh ada ya orang yang suka nyanyi ditempat gelap begini" batin Unohana taichou.

"Lagu yang tren sekarang apaan sih? Tanya Soi Fon

"Itu lho keong racun…kan diiklan-iklan banyak banget tuh..mulai dari RBT nya sampe iklan sosis?" jawab Isane

Lalu mulailah mereka menyanyi…

Setelah 1 jam…..

"Enak juga nih nyanyi…kita tambah lagi mau ga?" kata Yama-jii

Yang lain diem aja..habis mereka kesal…mike ada dua, harusnya kan gantian tapi Yama-jii ga mau gantian. Diaaa terus yang pegang mike. Makanya yang lain BT.

"Psst….Ichigo..besok kalo karoke si tua ini jangan diajak ya, ga mau kalah dia.." kata Renji bisik-bisik

"Ho-oh…ga asyik ya dia…"

"Haus ga sih?" Tanya Unohana

"Iya nih haus…kita pesen aja yuk. Kan ada buku menu tuh ntar tinggal telpon deh" kata Ichigo

"Pada mau minum apa, sini biar aku tulis" kata Nanao

"Aku teh botol" kata renji

"Aku jus jeruk" kata unohana

"Aku jus rambutan" kata Yama-jii

Ichigo langsung sweatdrop

"Gile ye..ente…ga ada rambutan di jus. Lagian ga usah mesen. Mahal. Liat nih di daftar harga masa the botol yang biasa diwarung 2.500 jadi 9.000, jus jeruk biasanya 7.000 masa 15.000"kata ichigo sekenanya

"Wuiiihhh…kok bisa begitu? Kenapa lebih mahal y?" Tanya renji

"Duileh..ya iya kali..kan nyewa tempatnya..yah kayak direstoran aja…"sahut Gin kalem

"Yup bener…lagian dah antisipasi nih urang. Tadi dah beli minuman di minimarket. Mangga atuh sok wae lah siapa yang mau ambil aja" kata Ichigo bersunda ria.

"Cie..yang dah rada lancar nyundanya.." kata renji

Mulailah mereka menyeruput minuman masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian dating petugas Minul Nista untuk melakukan pengecekan…

"Loh…kok anda-anda minum? Memangnya tadi sudah pesan?" Tanya sang petugas

"Ga kok tadi kita bawa dari luar" jawab renji

"Oh….kalau begitu kalian saya denda"

"Hah? Kenapa? Mangnya kita salah apa?" Tanya Yama-jii

"Memangnya kalian ga lihat? Kan di meja resepsionis ada ketentuan ga boleh bawa makanan dan minuman dari luar, kalo melanggar didenda 2x dari jumlah tagihan karoke" kata si petugas

"OMG…mati deh eik" kata Yama-jii lebay…

Setelah 2 jam, mereka meyudahi acara karoke. Karena mereka menyewa kamar deluxe yang per jam tarifnya 150rb dikali 2 jadi 300 ribu plus 2x 300 ribu sebagai denda jadi mereka harus membayar 600 ribu.

"Doh Ichigo gimana sih? Rugi 300 rebu nih…masa buat beli aqua 10 biji kita bayar 300 rebu….hiks nelangsaaaa…."teriak renji

"Ho-oh nih kan lumayan aturan buat makan sushi" kata matsumoto

"Iye map, kan kite kagak tau pan kalo ada aturan kayak begonoan" jawab ichigo yang sudah berganti logat menjadi betawi

"Udah-udah…ayo kita semua naik mobil. Kasian nih pak supir dah nunggu-nunggu.

Kemudian mereka semua naik mobil untuk diantar pulang kerumah masing-masing. Sesampainya disebuah perempatan di lampu merah, mereka melihat banyak anak kecil mengamen.

"Eh..jadi inget taichou…kecil-kecil gitu" kata matsumoto

"Ho-oh ya, btw mereka apa ga dimarahin ya sama orangtuanya dah malem gini bukannya pada belajar malah pada main musik" kata Gin

"Mereka bukan main musik, tapi ngamen. Begitu yang aku baca di directory book."jawab ichigo

"Ngamen? Apaan tuh?" Tanya unohana

"Ya itu..kerja dengan cara main musik seadanya trus nanti dikasih uang seadanya juga" jawab ichigo

"kasian ya..masih kecil gitu harus dah kerja" kata matsumoto

"ya..pasti karena terpaksa, mungkin ortunya ga mampu" kata renji

"tapi dari data yang dikasih Kurotsuchi katanya Indonesia Negara yang kaya lho, kok ada ya yang sampai kayak gitu" kata Yama-jii

Semua hanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing sementara itu dari radio yang diputar oleh pak supir terdengar lagu,

_Indonesia Negara yang kaya raya_

_Gemah ripah loh jinawi_

_Apa yang ditanam pasti tumbuh_

_Oh Indonesiaku…_

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Minnaaa..mohon RnR ya…..

Sankyuuuuuu…..


End file.
